warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WyldStallyn
WEIRD I CAN ASK MYSELF FOR HELP! My Liege 18:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yourself is that last person you should ever ask! :p Jackal Hyena 18:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Total. Just got my computer back from Jackal! I just took care of a little business with him! xD Little brat. Now you see why I view him as a derp! :3 A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Must be! Ah well, it'll be worth it in the end. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:43, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Make one edit on TAL and I'll categorise them for you! :D A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Of course. I'll copy and paste your Totalimmortal User Page Info as well! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay then! Also, I just made you a bureau! Go check TAL! :D A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Going to de-bureau the Totalimmortal account then? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Total? Did you change your User name? Supahbadmarine 18:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) So do we still call you Total or what? Cause I'm not calling you "my Liege"M Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Fine then, "My Liege". X_X Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I see. I thought some punk newbie was just going around claiming all of your stuff. I was about to drop the hammer. You really ought to have let everybody know. Supahbadmarine 21:02, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Exactally the same thought as the above. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, the corruption! >:D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Liege, I've just gotten through dealing with some bereaucrat from the Halo wiki, and I believe I may know why you despise the Halotards. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello PersonwhoisnotTotal and Welcome to the Wiki, we look forward to see your articles. If you need any help, dont bring up Total...His loss to us is oh so tragic. Legionaire22 11:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome new name bro! :D A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Save for one of the users I spoke to. The other three are just, stupid. -_- Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Three indeed. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:39, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Total, we really need to revive DAT. Hope you have seen the new armor marks for DAT. But we REALLY need to give the Serathi a face. Other articles have hinted to their nature but that is it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) We can expand on everything, doctrine, technology, biology, pictures may'be. Or we can extend their lives more. Seventy years tops. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 60 years tops? Absolute tops. We just need to give these guys a face is all. Or may'be their leaders get longer, allowing for characters. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Fine, an identity? Every other race has one, even the Space Terminators. Im thinking of just giving them their own flavor and character. As a race that is. EDIT: Actually I just would like to see them expanded, their are the primary antaginost race after all. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Blocked???? Hey there. I'm necrus, and for an unknown reason user:sulfur had blocked me, user:NecrusIV due to spam and vandalism. I'm not allowed to access wikia in general until April!!! :( :(. Is it within your power as an admin to unblock me? I haven't spammed a thing, only editing via an iPad for the past few days. Is that spam? -.- if you are able to unblock me, or any admin, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks. (cries inside) 12:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Brotherhood of Lenimentum Okay so the Brotherhood is a secret order of Space Marines and xenos. Their mission: to improve the Galaxy and save it from the approaching apocalypse. The achieve their goals descretely, going world to world, improving the situation of the citizens live, cleaning out corrupt leaders, and fortifying them against looming threats. The Brotherhood was originally founded by a single promise, between Dante and Horatio. Before they were recruited to become space marines the two made a promise. Together they would spread, logic, common sense, progress, and understanding. Above all they will save the galaxy from its approaching doom. They have manifested their goal by forging their chaptes to this end, and have rallied many others to their cause. The members so far consist of the Blaze Ravens, Lords of Midnight, Incinerators, Archangels, Iron Angels, Praetorian Legion, the Demolishers, the Azura Tridents, the Vermillion Knights, the Null Legion, and the Death Scythes. But those are only the Space Marines of the Brotherhood. The Chrono-Mongar, the last sane remnants of the Titan-Xenos have also pledged their full support to the Brotherhood. There is even a eldar craftworld among them, a Forgeworld, and others among their ranks. Together they seek to halt the apocalypse and usher in a new age. Well there you have it! Opinion? Its not as Mary Sue as you may think. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know you were in chat. I was doing sometihng else. -_- Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you please unban me Wyld on Totalaweosmelandwiki? --Imposter101 23:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) It said I was banned for posting images you didn't like, not that but it doesn't matter anyways. Imposter101 23:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) This is cal. My server isn't responding and I am using my bkackberry at the moment so I can't remove the ban. 00:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm bothering you again. :D Check out Clarissa's article. I've finally added some info. If I bother you again, it's because I can. >:D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. The part about the Grey Knights and the agri-world like the example from the Daemon Codex. Anyway, interesting story on his childhood. A few typos, but nothing too serious. Though when you spoke of Jericho going on his first mission, you never said exactly what the mission was for other than to catch some random guy. "It was simple: they would arrest the suspect and interrogate him until he gave the information they needed." Why were they going after the guy, and who was he (not important though). Other than that, the article's is great. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Just saying, give a bit more info on the suspect or you'll confuse readers. Just my opinion. As for the issue with Clarissa's mother. After arriving in the Ghoul Stars in M38, the Sororitas needed to expand their numbers, and realizing that keeping their legs closed would led to their destruction. So they decided to open up to the Imperial Guard and any other men well suited to raising the generation of Sororitas. A slow process, but by M41, no one within the Coalition Sororitas really knows why the Sororitas back in the Imperium didn't allow procreation. It's either breed or die in their eyes. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I forgot the book, but it stated that the Sororitas aren't forced to be celebate. In fact, the only reason they don't get down is because their too busy, with all the praying and what not. Other than that, they can go about doing whatever. As for the Coalition, I'm going to go into detail how everything transpired, as it's is the next sub-section in the histroy of the Coalition. It's going to be difficult, but it should explain a lot. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wyld, how would I go about presenting my ideas to GW? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be holding onto the Xai'athi for some time though. If I hand them over to either group, they wouldn't be mine, and that would be unacceptable. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) True. Besides, I'm going to make a new Xai'athi article, giving them a smaller empire, one breed, but maintaining their tech. Yes it is another Xai'athi article, but hopefully it'll turn out better than the first. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:15, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you leave can leave the Xai'athi codex be. I have plans for it too. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I like the username. Very bodacious. Your servant, Gobba42 21:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) can you explain how clearing the talk page is flaming?Abethejuggernaut 04:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) its not that is to long. i dont want disrespectful comments on my talk page. its not hurting him at all, i just dont want to start anything so i am letting it go. i have not copied at all. i have used the colors from the chaos codex and expanded on them as i saw fit. there is no cc laws broken so i wold really like to just do my own thing and be left alone but him and hi belittling comments. to be the bigger man i will delete what he says and not file internet hurrasment on his ip. i am a lawyer in kansas and just dont have the time so i will leave it at this. any more and who knows what ill do. he will be warned then prosecuted if he doesn't stop. sorry that this had to happen on your site i hope everyone can be mature about this. it was a warning. Abethejuggernaut 04:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Check this out.--OvaltinePatrol 16:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC)